The madman's return
by Thermonuclear fission
Summary: The story continues, with the madman's return. Continuation of the series from the story Beginning. Enjoy!


Chapter 1

"Ryan Conway, please report to the main office," the announcement rang through the halls, echoing off the lockers and Ryan, sitting alone in a corner of the cafeteria picking at her sandwich, could not mistake that it was her name that had just been called.

Getting up, she tossed her food in the trash can and walked out of the room, feeling everyone's stare on her. That's what she hated, that her whole life had been nothing more than misery upon misery, nothing good ever happening.

The halls were relatively deserted, which was good. Usually, people shoved her into lockers or pushed her and made her drop all her books. This time, it was just a slow and solemn march to the main office. And yet somehow, it felt worse without all the commotion.

Turning the final corner, she arrived at the office where the principal was sitting in a chair, his arms crossed.

"You wanted to see me," Ryan commented, plopping down in a chair herself. The principal nodded and looked right at her, his stare assertive and his posture perfect.

"You do understand, Ms. Conway, that we have very strict rules about violent behavior, either against the teachers of the students." Ryan nodded slowly.

"I didn't do anything wrong, the last time I recall," she replied, leaning back in the chair. She had been here so many times, it wasn't even funny. She could sit and stare the principal right in the eye and not so much as tremble. And yet, the principal kept staring and they sat in silence for a minute or two.

"What you are here for," the principal began, "Ms. Conway-"

"Could you please just call me by my first name?" Ryan requested, holding up her hand. She could care less if the old man found it disrespectful. The principal paused for a moment, probably trying to regain his composure.

"Very well, _Ryan, _you're here on account that some witnessed you being very aggressive toward some of the other students earlier in the week and-"

"And that's a problem?" Ryan said inquisitively. "That's a problem?! Every single day, I walk in here and I get shoved around, pushed around like I don't matter. Every. Single. Day. And just because I was _talking _back to some of the other kids during 8th period means I get in _trouble_?"

"Ryan, please stop interrupting," the principal pleaded. Ryan took a deep breath and bade him go on. The principal nodded in return.

"As I was saying," he continued, "some witnessed you using very profane language, which is unacceptable. So, I am afraid that I am going to have to place you on suspension, given that this is more than your first offense."

"Fine," Ryan sighed, leaning back and smiling. The principal seemed surprised.

"You're okay with this?" He asked, intrigued.

"Yes, absolutely," Ryan replied matter-of-factly. "Why shouldn't I be?"

"Well, wouldn't your parents be disappointed in-"

"Not the least bit," she replied, getting up. "I'll get my things and I'll be on my way. And you don't need to send an email home or anything like that. I'm not coming back." Before the principal could say another word, Ryan was out the door, almost running toward her locker.

Reaching it, she opened the little storage facility and gathered what little belongings she had and was out the door, a smile on her face and a delirious thought in her head.

_I'm free!_ She laughed quietly. So ecstatic was she that she began spinning in circles, laughing. Suddenly, she stopped.

"Where do I go?" She asked herself, biting her lower lip. Looking into the distance, she saw a small playground with a few kids. It seemed like the ideal place.

Arriving at the playground, what few kids that were there looked at her briefly, but then turned away, back to their own interests.

"Interesting weather, wouldn't you say?" The man next to her spoke. Ryan was surprised.

"Uh, sure? I like it," she replied, crossing her arms and pouting at nothing. The man flipped another page in his newspaper.

"You don't seem rather happy, little girl," he observed.

"None of your business," she snapped. The man raised an eyebrow and kept reading. All of a sudden, he laughed, startling Ryan.

"Look at you," he chuckled. "Little Ryan, all grown up. Seems that you're still the feisty one, eh?" Ryan was shocked.

"How do you know me?" She demanded, pointing at the stranger. The stranger set down the newspaper and smiled. It was then that Ryan took notice of what he was wearing.

"A suit," she whispered to herself. "And a top hat with a cane. Do I happen to know you?" She prodded the man's nose with her index finger.

"Whether you know me or don't know me is up to you, Ryan Conway. But look at you! All grown and a resolute soul. But I imagine that the way up wasn't easy, was it?"

Ryan could only stare. The man smiled again.

"Right, you were just expelled, I believe? Or will you uphold your dignity and say that it was your own decision to leave?"

"I could live another thousand years and never go to school, ever again," she grumbled. The man laughed softly, reading the paper again.

"Where will you go now?" Ryan had not thought about this. Where would she go, now that she was pretty much free?"

"I dunno," she admitted. The man nodded. Then, he got up.

"Good day then, Ryan. _Auf Weirdesehen._" Before Ryan could say good bye, the man was gone. All that he left behind was the newspaper he was reading.

"I know that man," she whispered to herself. "He was that nameless stranger."

It was almost midnight by the time Ryan got home. With the key in her pocket, she could let herself in. No one was awake, and of course, no one cared when she got home.

Or if she ever came home.

This had always puzzled her. No one cared about how sad she was, or where she went. It was like she was a ghost of some sort. But she didn't care. She had learned to live with it.

Turning on the TV, she began flipping through the channels.

What really puzzled her, though, was the man at the playground. Who was he? She had sworn she had met him before. Or was it a long time ago? No, it couldn't have been such a long time ago that she couldn't have remembered it, even if it all seemed rational.

Wrapped in her own thoughts, she failed to notice that there were no clothes hanging by the door. She came to notice it eventually.

"Mom? Dad?" She called. Not a single answer. The house was completely silent. Thoroughly scared, her instinct was to go outside. Slowly, she stepped outside the house, which was built in a small neighborhood overlooking the sea, which also had a cliff going straight down. Walking a bit away, she sat down on the side walk and watched the house.

And waited.

Waited.

Waited.

Waited.

Slowly, she felt her eyes start to close.

Suddenly, the house burst into flames, and not with an explosion either. Just instantly, without explosion or sound.

"Silent flames," she whispered to herself, horror-struck. Then, from the flames emerged three figures, all about the same size. They had no faces, their arms thin and bony, gliding over the ground rather than walking.

"Who are you," Ryan squeaked, backing away. But they only approached her. Every time she took a step back, they took a step forward.

Finally, she was backed against the cliff. A step back would mean falling to her death. The creatures still closed in, a nasty awful hissing accompanying their presence.

"Help," she managed weakly. Though she knew this would be the end. The end of a girl named Ryan, the end of her life. No one would help. No one ever did. The creatures closed in now, and her vision began to dim. Slowly, she watched with horror as their arms turned into tentacles, long tentacles with teeth at the end.

"It's interesting how I always arrive just when things are getting fun!" From behind the creatures walked a man wearing a suit and twirling a cane. His top hat perched lopsided and a crooked smile on his face. The creatures all turned to face him, the hissing intensifying.

"Right, now, let's get down to business. You want to eat that girl. Now normally, I could care less. But this time, I don't think so." He took a step forward, and the creatures didn't move an inch.

Without warning, a car pulled up with a man and woman inside it, both oblivious to what was going on. The creatures turned to face them now and chased after them, while the stranger rushed over to Ryan.

"Are you alright?" He asked, helping her up. All she could do was nod weakly and clutch her head.

"What are those things?"

"I'll tell you later. Now, how much do you trust me?" He asked. It was an odd question.

"Not at all," she responded. The stranger nodded.

"Good enough." Before Ryan could respond, the stranger grabbed her by the waist and they both launched over the cliff, speeding head first into the murky water below.

"ARE YOU INSANE!?" Ryan screamed, fully coming to her senses. The stranger merely smiled.

_I'm really going to die now, _Ryan thought, closing her eyes. _This is it. _The cold water splashed her face, engulfing her. Then, she felt as if nothing had happened. Opening her eyes, she looked up and saw that they had landed safely in the water, though she had no idea how they had managed to do so. The stranger was right next to her, bobbing up and down in the water.

"Well, that went as well as I had hoped," the stranger laughed, spitting water out of his mouth.

"We could have died!" Ryan cried, trying her best to keep water out of her face.

"Yes, but now they can't get us. Specters hate water, you know. Can't stand it." Grabbing her by the arm, Ryan felt herself get pulled over to a small shore. In the dim moonlight, Ryan could see that the man looked different. He looked not much taller than her, though with the same blue eyes. He looked-younger.

"You look different," she remarked. The stranger smiled.

"Yes, I do feel younger." Again, the boy began taking off the top hat and suit, undoing all the buttons.

"You certainly don't look young," Ryan snorted. The boy looked slightly offended.

"Hey! I can dream at the very least." Taking off his white shirt, the boy raised his cane.

"Besides," he sighed, picking up a sweatshirt that had not been there previous, "might as well blend in." Holding the cane, it instantly shrunk into an iPhone 5, which the boy stowed in his pocket. Soon, he did look normal.

"How did you make clothes appear out of nowhere?" Ryan demanded.

"Oh, right, I do magic," the boy replied, cracking his neck. Looking at himself, he seemed satisfied. Ryan merely laughed hysterically.

"Right, magic, like it actually exists. By the way, what's your name?"

The boy looked offended.

"My name is Caster. And for your information, magic is real. It's just scarce these days." Picking up a stone, the boy chucked it into the sea, the rock making a loud splash. Ryan actually found herself pondering this.

"Caster. That's interesting. I remember when you came to my house when I was 10. Why did you do that?"

Caster seemed hesitant to answer.

"No specific reason," he replied. Brushing off his shoulder, he looked almost normal.

"Ok, now that I at least look normal, we can set-"

"You said you do magic," Ryan interrupted.

"Yes?"

"So, do a card trick or something," Ryan requested, looking at Caster skeptically. Caster turned around.

"Think of a number." Ryan closed her eyes for a minute.

"Alright, she replied. "now what?"

"Check your hair," Caster said, a little too excitedly. Ryan raised an eyebrow.

"Do it," Caster insisted. "You wanted a card trick. You're getting a card trick." Ryan sighed and ran her fingers through the tangled and wet mass that was her hair. Slowly, her fingers closed around something dry and paper like. Pulling this out of her hair, she held it up to the moonlight to examine.

It was an ace of spades.

"How did you do that?" Ryan demanded, looking at the card in sheer amazement.

"Magic," Caster mocked, then walked off again.

"Right, well, where are we going?" Caster stopped again, and let out a moan. He whipped around, an insane look in his eyes. He approached Ryan.

"Listen little girl, _I _for your information, am starving! Do you have any idea how long I haven't eaten?"

Ryan opened her mouth but Caster closed it.

"It's rhetorical. Either way, I am going to get some food. Whether you come along or not is up to you, but if you do decide to come along, please please _please _stop interrupting me every single time," Caster lectured, punctuating every word. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to formulate thoughts in the mind of a 16 year old?!"

"Considering I am one? Not very hard," Ryan replied, crossing her arms. Caster flung his hands up in frustration.

"Look, let me finish my thoughts! I hate taking this form. Now we are going to get dinner-or breakfast at this point-and please just stop talking!" Turning around, Caster strode off with Ryan walking behind him, chuckling quietly.

It was nearly an hour before they arrived at the city limits, leading inward to the building and restaurants and residences that made up the little place Ryan lived.

And it was no surprise that the streets were nearly empty by the time they got there.

What was strange about the place Ryan lived was that people tended to get inside and stay inside by 10:00 pm, not that that was a good thing. Certainly, the city seemed deserted when they arrived.

"Where is everyone?" Caster asked, rasping his knuckles against a light pole. A resounding ring echoed in the streets. Ryan glanced at her watch.

"It's 11:00 pm, most people would be asleep by now."

"Oh yes, I forgot to ask you, why do you live on a cliff away from the city?" Ryan looked behind her.

"No specific reason. Do you feel something watching us?"

"There is never such thing as "no reason" and-wait. What did you just say?"

"Something's watching us?" Ryan repeated. Something seemed lurking in the shadows. Caster drew a long pointed rod, apparently his cane, from his pocket. A small smile crossed his face.

"Right, we're surrounded. Here we go!" Grabbing Ryan by the hand, Caster dragged her into the nearest restaurant, closing the door behind him. The place was empty.

"Why are we in here?"

"Hungry?" Caster called back, running into the kitchen, leaving Ryan alone in the dark room. He returned with two plates, one laden with food such as turkey and chicken, while the other contained a small salad.

"How could I be? We're being watched probably by something sinister! Are we going to die?"

"Yes! No! Maybe?! Yes? No!" Caster called, sitting down and beginning to eat the food. Ryan settled herself down and stared curiously at him as he ate.

"So we are going to die?"

"Oh yes, very possible that this could be my last meal," Caster smiled, wiping the grease from his face. "But might as well enjoy it while we can, right?"

Suddenly, all the windows shattered and the lights came on. It was soon obvious that they were surrounded.

"Up on your feet!" One of the strangers barked. It was easy to see that all of them wore a plain mask that showed no features about their face.

"Up and hands up," Caster whispered, "let me do the talking." Both Ryan and Caster got up, their hands up and stood in the center of a circle of people, all who had rifle shaped weapons pointed at them.

"What's going on?" Ryan whispered.

"Silence!" One of them snarled. "Caster Gale, by order of Terminus, it appears that you shall be taken into custody for the following charges: Breaking law 9 and evading authority for so long and-"

"Ah, yes, gentlemen, all of you must be quite weary from your travels and-"

"Silence magi," one of the hissed. Caster looked quite taken aback.

"Well, I see that we are not on friendly terms."

"Indeed, you are going to come with us in peace." One of them demanded. Before anyone could react, Caster whipped out a dagger and grabbed Ryan by the neck, holding the blade inches from her face.

"Trust me," he whispered in her ear, making it all look quite authentic.

"Now gentlemen," Caster spoke, putting on a more business-like manner, "I see that you are all very very violent people, brandishing those rifles as toys. But if my memory serves me correct, which it usually does, Terminus law prevents you from harming the target if the life of a hostage is at risk. Absolute risk, in this case."

"Weapons down," one of the commanded. Instantly, they all lowered their guns. Caster turned with a slight bit of surprise on his face.

"You must be the captain then," Caster observed, staring at a man wearing a golden mask rather than a plain black one. The man nodded.

"Indeed."

"Very well. It would be wise if you told your men and yourself to all depart from here this instant and not return. Or, you could look this girl in the eyes and tell her she's going to die, because that's what you would be doing if you stay." The man looked at Ryan, though it was hard to see where his eyes were.

"Okay then, men recede." All the others turned to look at the captain as if he were mad.

"Now please," the captain requested again. Nodding their heads, each one of them left through an open window. When they were all gone, the captain turned to face Caster.

"This will not be the end of it. You can run as much as you'd like. But we will hunt you down until we have covered this whole planet, and the stars beyond. And when we do catch you, we will make you suffer for what you have done."

"I'd like to see you try," Caster snarled. The captain cleared his throat and disappeared into the night, along with the rest of his squadron. Not until Caster was fully sure that they were gone did he let Ryan go.

"What the hell was that?" She demanded.

"Terminus dispatch. Been hunting me for ages, can you believe they're still trying?" Caster laughed a bit, then returned to eating what remained of his meal.

"You almost killed me," Ryan said in sudden disbelief.

"Incorrect, I made it _look _like I was going to kill you. You heard me say it, didn't you? They can't harm me if I have a hostage."

"So that's all I am? A place holder?" Ryan could feel anger beginning to build up.

"Not at all. You'll serve a better purpose later," Caster assured, "but as for now, we have things to do and see. So why don't you eat your salad? All this vitamins are good for you."


End file.
